


Улей

by iampolza



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew Wyeth References, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Тайлер любит сочинять песни и мечтает подарить своей матери дом из золота. Джош верит в инопланетян и любит читать про пчёл. Однажды двух мальчиков, уснувших в пшеничном поле, переехал комбайн — и это не конец, это только начало истории.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	Улей

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> К фику есть [арт-обложка](https://pp.userapi.com/c626920/v626920745/432db/oN0oP6tHFtY.jpg) от [oh boy ne noy](https://m.vk.com/boynenoy).
> 
> _house of gold songfic_

К вечеру августовский воздух густеет, тяжелеет, и на какое-то мгновение духота становится почти невыносимой, но затем отступает. Предзакатное солнце изо всех сил тянется последними лучами к небу, к бархатной дымке облаков. В десять часов ещё светло, и самолеты, проносящиеся мимо, летят так низко, что их брюха кажутся днищами огромных лодок, виднеющимися сквозь водную гладь. 

Тайлер смотрит в окно. В комнате не горит свет, и деревянные стены обступают со всех сторон, давят, вытесняют воздух прочь. На подоконнике красуются хлопья облупленной краски и заснувшие вечным сном мухи — черные, невесомые, как кусочки карандашной стружки. Тайлер подается ближе, аккуратно дышит на грязное стекло, покрывая его матовым паром, а затем указательным пальцем выводит на нем три заглавные буквы: _«SOS»_. 

Вокруг дома — поля, поля, поля и поросшие клевером холмы, где-то на горизонте неровной грядой стоят ветряки. Вокруг тихо, мягко покачиваются поникшие головки подсолнухов в саду. Это как открытка, как заставка на мониторе компьютера — всё такое идеальное и успокаивающее, что не покидает ощущение фальши. Тревога накипью оседает в груди. Монотонно жужжит случайно залетевшая в дом пчела.

Написанные на стекле буквы медленно исчезают одна за другой — послание в другой мир доставлено. 

Тайлер смотрит в окно.

В гостиной бормочет телевизор.

_«Такая трагедия…»._

_«Это уже не первый подобный случай, когда…»._

_«Наши молитвы — с родителями мальчиков»._

На стенах пляшут переливы светотени с экрана. Репортеры и дикторы перебивают друг друга, запись из студии сменяется кадрами с места событий. Слышно, как в соседней комнате мать замирает и тихо охает, прикрывая рукой рот. Катится по полу оброненное блюдечко из-под мёда, а потом снова воцаряется тишина.

Тайлер смотрит в окно.

Он прижимается лбом к стеклу и крепко зажмуривает глаза.

*

Стоит жаркое, сочное лето, какое обычно принято рисовать на буклетах турфирм. Ни одного дождливого дня за весь месяц, ни одного облачка на безбрежном синем небе. Воздух — сухой и ломкий, от него постоянно першит в горле и сохнет во рту. Постоянно хочется пить, но из-за мелкой песчаной пыли ничто не в состоянии надолго утолить жажду, приходится привыкать. 

В это время года в Огайо тоже всегда было жарко, но ровное, согревающее тепло, которое запомнил из своего детства Тайлер, ни в какое сравнение не шло с палящим зноем Юты. 

Хочется пить. Ветер запутался в ветряках на холме, так и не докатился до долины. Из-за пота липнет к телу рубашка.

— Тебя-то они почти совсем не кусают, — завистливо говорит Тайлер, поправляя темные очки на носу. — Ты что, их любимчик?

Джош тихо смеется, щурясь от улыбки и от ярких полуденных лучей. У него опять шелушится нос, опять горят красным щеки — каждый июль бледная кожа обгорает на солнцепеке почти до мяса, на это больно даже просто смотреть со стороны.

Но Тайлер всё равно смотрит.

— Они просто привыкли ко мне — пчёлы хорошо различают и запоминают запахи. А я привык к ним. Ты знал, что после укуса жало обычно остается в теле жертвы, а сама пчела погибает? — Джош задумчиво хмыкает и отводит взгляд. — Я рад, что теперь такое случается всё реже.

— Не хочешь быть причиной чьей-то смерти?

— Типа того.

Со стороны кажется, что поле постоянно шевелится, словно кипящая в кастрюле вода. Пчёлы перелетают с цветка на цветок, деловитые и трудолюбивые, воздух легко подрагивает от жары и жужжания — белый шум, потрескивание помех, тихая вибрация неумолимо приближающейся мигрени. Издалека ульи похожи на уродливые деревянные коробки, на собачьи будки, но Джош всегда настаивает на том, что пчёл нельзя считать обычными домашними животными.

Он говорит, что рой — это семья, состоящая из разумных существ; всё как и у людей. Они работают и живут вместе, заботятся друг о друге, поддерживают внутреннюю иерархию и совместными усилиями защищаются от угроз извне. 

Поздним летом, когда приходит пора откачивать мёд, Джош всегда с головы до ног покрыт отеками, остающимися после укусов. Он рассказывал, что в детстве, когда отец только начинал учить его основам своего ремесла, укусов было намного больше: от огромной дозы пчелиного яда кружилась голова, ныло измученное тело, постоянно хотелось спать.

Джош рассказывал, что в детстве он едва мог вынести эту пытку, снова и снова повторяющуюся каждый год.

Джош рассказывал много разных вещей.

Благодаря ему, Тайлер знает полный перечень симптомов, проявляющихся после множественных укусов пчёл: боль, отёки, зуд. Иногда — повышенное потоотделение, психическая расторможенность. Иногда — аллергическая реакция, асфиксия, анафилактический шок и смерть. Пчёлы — это такая семья. Всё как у людей.

Всё как у людей.

Давным-давно Тайлер спросил у Джоша, почему же он не бросит это занятие, почему же он не возьмет топор и не разрушит эти уродливые деревянные коробки с пчёлами, которые кусают и жалят, требуют множества сил и внимания, которые не приносят Джошу ничего, кроме страданий и проглоченных слез. Мёд — совершенно бесполезная вещь здесь, в Юте, штате пчеловодов. Он продается за бесценок на каждом углу, и даже туристы не покупают больше одной банки за раз. Так зачем же мучить себя? Зачем навечно оставаться здесь? 

В ответ Джош улыбнулся, невесело и рвано, а затем сказал: _«Но ведь все мы именно этим и занимаемся каждый в своей семье, разве нет? Терпим укусы и пытаемся убедить себя, что нам больше не больно»._

С тех пор они не поднимали эту тему.

Они не поднимают её и теперь — это табу, святотатство. Отныне, думая об отношениях с родителями, Тайлер всегда думает о пчёлах: боль, отёки, зуд… Ему больше не больно.

Когда-нибудь, наверное, это действительно сможет стать правдой.

Солнце белоснежными бликами отражается в черных стеклах его очков. Первое за всё утро дуновение ветра не приносит прохлады — оно теплое и немного влажное, словно чье-то разгоряченное дыхание. Высоко в небе, оставляя за собой белый шлейф, пролетает самолет.

— Скоро я заживо спекусь в этой жаре, — ворчливо говорит Тайлер, утирая пот со лба.

— Вернемся домой?

— Нет.

Джош кивает и расстегивает рюкзак, начинает копаться в тетрадях.

— Ты уже выбрал картину, по которой будешь писать сочинение на лето?

— Думаю пока. Ты?..

Джош отстраненно пожимает плечами.

— Может, возьму Босха.

— Нет, — насмешливо фыркает Тайлер. — Ты не серьезно. Когда ад нарисован как нечто безумное и сюрреалистичное, это так нелепо.

— Ты много знаешь об этом, судя по всему, — говорит Джош с легким намеком на шутку.

Тайлеру не смешно.

— Да, — отстраненно кивает он, глядя вперед, на растушеванную жарой линию горизонта. — Может, я и не прав, но настоящий ад намного менее помпезный — ни пыточных инструментов, ни чудовищ, ни пламени под ногами. Обыденность — вот что действительно пугает. Мне так кажется. 

Джош молчит. Тайлер чувствует на себе его взгляд — пристальный, просчитывающий, — но ничего не говорит. Ему немного неуютно за свою краткую вспышку откровенности, впрочем, Джош должен его понять.

Джош понимает.

Ад — это не сюрреалистичная реальность триптиха Босха, не концентрические круги Данте, уходящие к самому центру Земли. Для Тайлера ад — это палимая солнцем Юта, и жужжание пчёл, и собственная мать, недовольно поджимающая губы.

Джош снова заглядывает в рюкзак.

— У тебя есть вода? 

— Нет, прости.

Чувство жажды всё равно не исчезает здесь, сколько бы ты ни пил. 

— Ну, зато у меня есть мёд, — Джош достает маленький контейнер и одноразовую ложку из Макдональдса. — Свежий. Будешь?

На его руках видны припухлости и красные точки новых укусов. Маленькая, ничего не стоящая нотка сладости в обмен на месяцы страданий.

_Всё как у людей._

— Давай, — говорит Тайлер.

Он заставляет себя улыбнуться и тянется за ложкой.

*

Впервые это случилось, когда они с Джошем были в девятом классе. Двое мальчишек играли в пшенице и заснули, а вечером по полю прошел огромный комбайн для уборки урожая. Трагедия всколыхнула их городок, волной перешептываний и слухов прошлась до самого Нью-Йорка. Из соседних штатов съехались репортеры, но в СМИ постоянно мелькала лишь одна фотография, сделанная кем-то из местных в день происшествия: длинные, острые лезвия комбайна и кровь, неряшливо запекшаяся на них.

В холле школы поставили портреты мальчиков в траурных рамках, люди принесли свечи, игрушки и цветы. Некоторые из одноклассников плакали. Во время большого перерыва была минута молчания, и Тайлер стоял, сжимал лямку рюкзака, смотрел в стену перед собой и напряженно думал: если человек умер от несчастного случая, он попадает в рай уже переломанным, изувеченным или все-таки целым?

Потом они с Джошем не раз ходили на то самое поле, гуляли между тяжелых колосьев, слушали их шелковое перешёптывание в ветреные дни.

— Ты думаешь, это было несчастным случаем? — спросил как-то Джош.

Летней ночью тьма была прибита к небу гвоздями звезд, воздух дышал теплом и мёдом.

— А чем же ещё? Убийством?

— Может, самоубийством.

— О, — задумчиво протянул Тайлер, прикусывая губу. — А это идея. 

Это прозвучало как шутка, хотя он и не думал шутить. Смерть посреди пшеничного поля — это что-то в духе Сэлинджера, что-то полное чарующего символизма. Наверняка душа отлетает от перемолотого комбайном тела в мгновение ока и поднимается над нагретой за день землей, пчёлы окутывают её и тянут за собой, мимо холмов и лугов, мимо лопастей ветряков, мимо горящих в домах окон. Это красиво.

Наверняка это безумно красиво.

— Прекрати, — сказал Джош. — И думать об этом не смей.

— Но…

— Нет, — резко сказал он, и тема была закрыта.

Тайлер не должен был больше думать об этом, но он думал.

*

В тот год цветы у них в саду так и не распустились, они как будто расхотели жить. Много раз Тайлер просыпался посреди ночи от странного чувства, словно кто-то холодными руками осторожно трогает его за плечо. В такие ночи он всегда выглядывал в окно, смутно ожидая увидеть в поле два мальчишеских силуэта, но ничего, _ничего_ , лишь ребристый остов забора и пустые громады холмов за ним. 

Иногда где-то под потолком жужжала случайно залетевшая в дом пчела, и Тайлер невольно вспоминал о том, что в старых сказках в пчёл порой превращались души ведьм — когда те засыпали, они выбирались прочь из тела и кружили в воздухе, охраняя покой.

В тот год Тайлер впервые начал писать. Стихи — это отдушина, попытка придать индивидуальность и красоту даже самым обыденным, самым мрачным мыслям. Стихи — это чертово колесо, ведь единый ритм поднимает быстро, поднимает высоко, и вот оттуда, из сонной сини неба, можно взглянуть на изнанку простершегося под ногами мира, осознать себя повелителем здешних мест или даже собственной жизни, пока финальная фраза не опустит тебя, наконец, на траву, мягко выталкивая вон из кабинки.

В тот год Тайлер решил, что хочет заниматься музыкой. Джош сказал ему, что у него талант. Мать сказала ему, чтобы он бросил все эти глупости и больше времени уделял баскетболу. С возрастом тренировки становились всё серьезнее, всё дольше. 

Джош ходил с отеками, оставшимися после укусов пчёл. Тайлер ходил с синяками, оставшимися после ударов тяжелым мячом. Они понимали друг друга, как никто другой.

Только они и понимали друг друга.

*

Когда они были в девятом классе, двое мальчишек играли в поле и заснули, а затем их переехал комбайн. Об этом не говорили, об этом старались не вспоминать, но порой, возвращаясь домой после очередной тренировки, Тайлер ложился в траву и смотрел на небо, устало прикрывал глаза, представляя, что пчелиный гул — это шум двигателей, предвестник его неумолимо приближающейся смерти, и вот-вот она настигнет его, уничтожит, перережет напополам, а после — только тишина, тишина.

*

В детстве всё было иначе.

Уже тогда все вокруг считали Тайлера странным; как и сейчас, у него почти не было друзей, мир казался пугающим и враждебным. Все дело было в матери: тогда она была спокойнее и терпеливее — во всяком случае, Тайлер запомнил её именно такой. Она тайком от отца привозила ему сладости, читала научную фантастику и Кинга вместо детских сказок, и пока все остальные дети коротали выходные дома, Тайлер разглядывал скелеты динозавров в музеях, любовался звездами через огромные телескопы в местной обсерватории, много играл в баскетбол. 

Он всегда был маминым мальчиком, всегда был её любимчиком. Когда отцу было не до них (такое случалось часто), мать брала Тайлера за руку, увлекала за собой, и тогда мир преображался на глазах.

Тайлер помнит вот что: иногда по ночам мать будила его, осторожно поднимала с кровати и выносила на лужайку перед домом. Небо было ясным и бездонным, и Тайлеру казалось, будто земли под ногами не существует вовсе и он вместе с матерью парит в открытом космосе, беспомощно барахтаясь среди мерного сияния звезд. Но именно в тот момент, когда слишком живое воображение будило внутри чувство страха, мать обнимала его крепче, прижимая к себе, ложилась прямо на траву и начинала рассказывать истории, выдуманные и настоящие. Она показывала созвездия: протягивала вперед руку, обводила их очертания, и Тайлеру казалось, будто звезды — это искры, которые сыплются у неё прямо из рук.

Тайлер помнит вот что: однажды мать рассказала ему какую-то глупую сказку про рыцаря, после долгого похода вернувшегося домой со всеми сокровищами мира, и это был такой вдохновляющий, идеальный в своей недостижимости образ, что Тайлер запальчиво пообещал матери, что однажды повторит этот подвиг и построит для неё целый дом из золота. В ответ она рассмеялась и сказала, что мечтает лишь о двух вещах: чтобы её сын вырос хорошим человеком и однажды нашел себе приличную работу.

И вот Тайлер вырос — теперь он много думает о смерти и хочет сочинять музыку.

В детстве он был для своей матери супергероем и новым Мессией в одном лице, он мог творить чудеса, успокаивать одной своей улыбкой, лечить все болезни и быть вместилищем необъятной мудрости. Он был загадкой, нераскрытым потенциалом. В его жизни было лишь одно будущее без прошлого, и мать видела в нем воплощение всех своих тайных грез и желаний. 

Наверное, ей хотелось бы растить сына-гения, сына-великого-человека, ей хотелось бы войти в историю и память людей как лучшая, самая выдающаяся Мать, подарившая миру ученого, политика или общественного деятеля, которому под силу навсегда изменить порядок вещей. Но Тайлер вырос самым обычным. Он спит с включенным светом и боится пауков, в школе учителя не ругают, но и не хвалят его, и хотя у него явно есть все задатки, чтобы неплохо играть в баскетбол, это совсем его не интересует. Он пишет стихи. Он играет на укулеле. Он любит сидеть в тишине и смотреть на небо, словно в ожидании флотилии космических кораблей, которая прилетит за ним и заберет с собой. 

Если Тайлер и в состоянии подарить своей матери дом из золота, то явно не тот, который ей нужен. Как только это стало очевидным, она охладела к старшему сыну и закрылась. Сказка закончилась.

И теперь Тайлер пытается убедить себя в том, что ему больше не больно. 

Родительское отвержение не оставляет отёков и синяков — во всяком случае, там, где их можно заметить.

*

Джош рассказывал много разных вещей про пчёл.

Например, трутни — это мужские особи в колонии. У них, в отличие от остальных пчёл, нет жала, нет восковых желез, они почти не приспособлены для работы. Они нужны для охраны и защиты, но как только заканчивается период медосбора, их за ненадобностью изгоняют из ульев, и трутни погибают от голода и ночных холодов.

Будь полезным, послушным, удобным — или умри.

Всё как у людей.

*

Тайлер познакомился с Джошем ещё в начале средней школы.

— Чего вы боитесь больше всего? — спросила учитель.

Мисс Джейкобсон написала этот вопрос белым мелом на доске, потом отошла в сторону и выжидательно посмотрела на класс. Тайлер растерянно посмотрел на чистый листок перед собой. Едва заметные синие линии, расчерчивающие бумагу, путались перед глазами и рассыпались в разные стороны, стоило только поднести к ним ручку. Внимание ускользало, как песок сквозь пальцы. В висках стучало, будто голова превратилась в битком набитый пчелами улей.

_«Ты не стараешься»_ , сказала бы ему мать, будь она здесь.

Все в их семье знали, что учеба дается Тайлеру с трудом: каждый поход в школу — бой с собственной тревогой, вызов самому себе. Все эти проблемы переставали существовать лишь в те моменты, когда он начинал разглядывать очередные нотные партитуры или книги со стихами — ясность ума и точность действий давались ему почти без усилий. Никто не задавался вопросом, почему так происходит, и в какой-то момент Тайлер смирился: дефицит внимания был не у него, а к нему. 

_Чего вы боитесь больше всего?_

Вместо ответа Тайлер начал рисовать нотный стан.

Мысли разбегались прочь. Почему-то Тайлер вспомнил, как пару дней назад мать убежденно сказала, что музыка — это удел мечтателей, гениев или дураков, а он — точно не первое и не второе, но, быть может, третье. 

И Тайлер подумал: интересно, каким образом люди теряют себя? Должно быть, это предательство начинается именно в детстве, когда человека отсекают от его спонтанных желаний. Что же тогда остается? Может, есть любовь или видимость любви, может, есть даже видимость заботы, но от человека ждут, что однажды он станет совсем другим — удобным, успешным, таким, как положено. Всё будет превосходно, нужно лишь пойти на поводу у других, забыть о себе. Идеальное преступление — убийство без трупа, предательство без обиды. Что страшнее: убить себя вот так — метафорически, во благо чужим желаниям, — или же расстаться с жизнью на самом деле?

— Все ответили на вопрос? — настойчиво спросила мисс Джейкобсон, постучав мелом по доске.

Тайлер придвинул к себе изрисованный нотами листок и где-то между терциями и квинтами написал: _«Себя»_.

Потом он услышал ответы одноклассников — _«врачей, крови, высоты»_ , — и несколько раз зачеркнул написанное.

— Что насчет тебя, Тайлер? — сказала учитель, и несколько ребят с передних рядов повернулись к нему, сверля любопытными взглядами.

Всеобщее внимание пугало: ещё сильнее сжала виски головная боль, во рту стало сухо.

Тайлер закрыл листок вспотевшей ладонью и сказал:  
— Н-ножей?.. — от волнения он запнулся, и ему не удалось убрать из голоса жалкую вопросительную интонацию, выдавшую его неуверенность с головой.

Все начали смеяться, и мисс Джейкобсон пришлось шикнуть на учеников, чтобы восстановить порядок в классе. 

После урока к Тайлеру подошел один из мальчишек — взгляд с прищуром, немного застенчивая, но теплая улыбка. Лимонное солнце, заглядывающее в окно, оттеняло ямочки у него на щеках.

— Ты ведь новенький, да?

— Переехал из Огайо.

— Я тоже, только на три года раньше, чем ты, — он прикусил губу, сильнее сжал руками лямки рюкзака. — Меня зовут Джош. 

— Тайлер.

— Ты… ты написал какой-то другой ответ сегодня, я прав?

Это больше было похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос. Тайлер подозрительно прищурился, но почему-то не стал врать. Ложь — это грех. О, его мать наверняка бы им гордилась.

— Нет, — коротко сказал он.

Джош кивнул.

— На уроках у мисс Джейкобсон мало кто говорит то, что думает. 

— А ты?

— И я тоже, — он подался вперед и заговорщицки прошептал: — Я сказал, что боюсь пчёл.

Джош снова улыбнулся этому, будто ему одному понятной шутке. Тайлер хотел задать какой-то вопрос, но случайно засмотрелся на чужую улыбку, и мысли упорхнули прочь. Они так и стояли посреди школьного коридора, молча, не торопясь расходиться, и ясный взгляд Джоша горел на лице у Тайлера, словно поцелуй. 

Прозвенел звонок, все заторопились обратно в класс.

— Приходи как-нибудь ко мне в гости, — сказал Джош. — У моего отца, вроде как, лучший мёд во всей Юте. 

Тайлеру было плевать на мёд. 

Он сказал:  
— Я приду. 

Джош нашарил в рюкзаке смятый лист бумаги, быстро написал ему свой адрес, а затем умчался по коридору, помахав на прощание рукой. Тайлер остался стоять у окна, глядя ему вслед. Странное чувство настигло его и припечатало к полу — как будто сердце в груди вдруг увеличилось в размерах и стало невыносимо горячим, невыносимо легким. Стрелы солнечных лучей, просачивающиеся через окно, высвечивали танцующую в воздухе пыль. Хотелось пить.

Листок с адресом казался чистым и совершенно обычным, но когда Тайлер перевернул его, на нем были нарисованы пчёлы и почерком Джоша было написано несколько раз перечеркнутое слово _«Себя»_.

*

Джош Дан — самый обычный парень, который верит в инопланетян и любит читать про пчёл.

Что-то в нем было такое, Тайлер не знал, как объяснить. Искренность. Притяжение. Как если бы на огромной скорости дверь машины сорвало с петель, и пассажиров тянуло к этой зияющей пустоте, чтобы потом они упали и разбились насмерть. Тронь пчелу, и она ужалит тебя. Тронь оголенный провод, и он ударит током.

Осмелься и потрогай.

*

Это случилось и во второй раз, спустя два года после первой трагедии. Два мальчика не вернулись домой, их родители подали заявление в полицию, но там даже не успели открыть дело — рабочие нашли останки в поле, где вечером проходил огромный комбайн. Тайлер был знаком с погибшими, их звали Джонни и Билл, они только-только закончили школу и собирались уехать из города в погоне за большой американской мечтой. Они оба были взрослыми и осмотрительными, они не смогли бы случайно заснуть в поле, в самый разгар сельскохозяйственных работ.

То же самое место, и снова два трупа, упакованных в прорезиненные черные мешки. Кружево полицейских заграждений, растянутое между столбами, и расплескавшийся вокруг свет фонарей. Кровь впиталась в землю, люди вытоптали всю траву, репортеры сделали снимки со всевозможных ракурсов, вспышками прогнали темноту прочь. 

Чувство дежавю повисло над городом, как тяжелая грозовая туча.

— Это было самоубийством, — прошептал Тайлер, прикрыв рот рукой.

Была минута молчания, и в кристальной тишине общей столовой его приглушенный голос прозвучал неожиданно четко и громко. Начали оборачиваться люди. Джоша затрясло.

Тайлер прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. 

Тени от зажженных свечей плясали по стенам и отражались в оконном стекле. Это было почти красиво, совсем как в церкви, только там каждая свеча была чьим-то криком о помощи, а здесь — попыткой попросить прощения. _«Прости, что не дал тебе списать, Джонни», «прости, что отказалась идти с тобой на выпускной, Билл», «простите всех нас за то, что жизни в этом городе вы предпочли высокую траву в пшеничном поле и лезвия комбайна»_. Смерть всегда выворачивает наружу чужие ошибки и пытается научить самому важному через боль — в этом она чем-то похожа на родительские упреки.

Тайлер не должен был больше думать об этом, но он думал.

Через месяц, когда шумиха вокруг произошедшего немного улеглась, они с Джошем снова пришли на то самое поле. 

— Это было самоубийством, — сказал Тайлер.

Солнце отражалось в стеклах его темных очков, вокруг жужжали пчелы. Джош стоял рядом, сутулясь, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.

— Я знаю, — устало сказал он, упершись взглядом себе под ноги. — Эшли дружит с сестрой Джонни. Оказывается, они с Биллом хотели уехать из города, но родители им не разрешили. Джонни заблокировали банковскую карту, а отец Билла ударил его и пригрозил оставить без наследства. Эти парни, наверное, просто не видели другого выхода.

— Ты думаешь, это был протест? Или месть?

— Господи боже, Тайлер, — пробормотал Джош с каким-то испуганным, отстраненным выражением на лице. — Пожалуйста, перестань.

Тайлер пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Между ними повисла тишина — мёртвая и сырая, пропитанная запахом земли и её вкусом. Мысли роились в голове, неподъемной тяжестью давили на душу. Почему-то это поле, призванное кормить и поддерживать жизнь, вдруг стало местом преступления и превратилось в могилу. С другой стороны, это было логично: земля особенно плодородна там, где почва богата органикой. Земля — это дом и при жизни, и после смерти. Дочь Деметры, богини плодородия, была олицетворением весны и в то же время правительницей загробного мира.

Древние греки называли Деметру «мать-пчела». Жриц в её храмах тоже называли пчёлами. 

Джош рассказывал много разных вещей.

И в тот момент Тайлер вдруг почему-то вспомнил ещё кое-что из его рассказов, и в голове сама собой всплыла картина: тишь, никого вокруг, медленно восходит кроваво-красное солнце, и вся трава вокруг ульев усыпана изгнанными из собственного дома трутнями, умершими от голода и ночных холодов.

Тайлер подумал об этом, но ничего не сказал. Было жарко, солнце клеймило кожу своими яркими лучами. Отчаянно хотелось пить. Джош выглядел потерянным и ошеломлённым, и вскоре Тайлер понял, что больше не может это терпеть, он придвинулся ближе и взял Джоша за руку. Вспотевшие от жары ладони, желанный тактильный контакт. Джош сжал его пальцы своими и слабо улыбнулся. 

Они просто стояли и молчали, и это было правильно. Как безбрежнее поле перед ними, как болезненная реальность чужой смерти. Как то, что даже спустя час они так и не разомкнули рук.

*

С белой пластиковой ложкой во рту Джош должен выглядеть нелепо, но законы, применимые ко всем остальным людям на свете, с ним никогда не работают. Он выглядит притягательно, чарующе, почти что красиво — всегда, но особенно сегодня.

— Мёд — это чистая, священная пища, — сквозь набитый рот говорит он. — Раньше считалось, что им питаются боги, а потому он ценился на вес золота. В храмах его всегда наливали в посуду для подношений, и...

— Ты ужасный ботаник и зануда, — кривится Тайлер, отмахиваясь. — Ненавижу тебя.

Он ждёт, терпеливо ждёт той минуты, когда Джош поймет, когда взгляды перейдут в действия. Он не знает, когда это случится. Не знает, случится ли это вообще.

Джош улыбается, прикусывая кончик ложки. Зубы у него — ровные и белые, Тайлеру хочется пройтись по ним языком. За чаем он съел немного мёда: дурманящая, выстраданная сладость осталась на языке, но этого недостаточно, её всегда мало.

Джош улыбается.

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит Тайлер.

Ему надоело ждать.

Джош целует его так, словно собирается выпить из него душу и имеет на это полное право. Сначала его прикосновения — невесомо-нежные, почти мимолетные, но затем он распаляется сильнее, прижимается ближе и обнимает крепче, приоткрывает рот и касается языком. Тайлер стонет низко и бархатно, цепляясь пальцами за чужую рубашку. 

У Джоша припухшие от укусов пчёл руки, припухшие от поцелуев губы.

В глазах темно от ударившей в голову крови. Во рту сладко и сухо — слишком сильная жажда делает человека беспомощным. Ладонь Джоша прижимается к его груди, как раскаленное клеймо, и оглушенный Тайлер уже с трудом различает границы их ощущений. Он снова и снова подается навстречу, вслепую находит чужие губы и позволяет себе потеряться в происходящем. Каждое прикосновение расцветает в нем вспышкой, от нервного возбуждения и удовольствия все тело подрагивает, будто потревоженная струна.

И Тайлер представляет, что однажды они с Джошем уедут прочь, оставив позади жару, обожженную кожу, тонкую взвесь пыли в воздухе и эти чертовы ульи. Однажды они с Джошем будут счастливы — до самой старости, пока смерть не разлучит их, прямо как об этом пишут в сказках. Им не нужны будут сокровища целого мира, им не нужны будут дворцы из золота, и одобрение родителей — тоже не нужно.

Джош целует его. 

Тайлеру хочется остановить время.

*

Джош рассказывал много разных вещей.

Раньше верили, что пчёлы летают вокруг купидона и вереницей всюду следуют за ним, символизируя сладкие муки страсти. Удар его стрелы похож на пчелиный укус — должно быть, сердце точно так же немеет и ноет, любовь всегда таит в себе отголоски боли.

Тайлеру кажется, что всё это — бред.

Его любовь похожа не на укус, не на удар стрелы. Она ощущается как перемалывающее в фарш лезвие комбайна, как дышащее жаром раскаленное солнце, висящее в небе. Может, теперь Тайлер боится совсем не себя, а за себя — когда страсть туманит голову, очень легко потеряться в другом человеке. Очень легко всё испортить одним неосторожным действием или словом. Сказка всегда заканчивается. Тайлер словно идет по тонкому льду и старается не дышать.

Однажды ночью ему приснилось, что его сердце всё распухло от пчелиных укусов, оно билось и билось о решетку грудной клетки, потом рванулось вверх и встало поперек горла, будто ком. Оно прижалось к обратной стороне зубов, и Джош, целуя Тайлера, коснулся его сердца языком, попробовал на вкус, жадно вцепился в него зубами, углубляя поцелуй. Он съел его целиком, неряшливо, с наслаждением, и сладко облизнул окровавленные губы в самом конце. Тайлера всего трясло от возбуждения, когда он проснулся.

Это должно было напугать его, но не напугало.

Иногда, когда они с Джошем по ночам убегают в поле и лежат там в высокой траве, Тайлеру совсем немного хочется умереть — просто на случай, если он больше никогда не будет настолько счастлив.

*

Мать говорит: _«Не надо тратить время на ерунду, ты никогда не будешь музыкантом»._

Мать говорит: _«У тебя почти нет друзей, ты никогда не соберешь группу»._

Мать говорит: _«Вся твоя семья здесь — ну и куда ты собираешься уехать, Тайлер? Ты должен остаться. Неужели ты бросишь меня?»_

Мать этого не говорит, но отголоски горечи всё равно чувствуются за каждым её словом: _«Ты — разочарование. Ты не оправдал моих ожиданий. Ты обещал сделать меня королевой мира, ты обещал мне долгую жизнь и дворец из золота. Я не обещала любить тебя вечно. Будь полезным, послушным, удобным — или умри»._

Она любит его, она о нем заботится — пусть эта забота порой и кажется проклятьем. Никто не виноват в том, что он вырос совсем не таким, как ей представлялось. Но раз уж так получилось, то теперь ей хотелось бы, чтобы он всегда был рядом: когда-то давно она готова была посвятить ему жизнь, а потому вполне закономерным кажется требовать от него готовности к ответному жесту. 

Самое сложное на свете — это признать за своим ребенком право быть тем, кем он хочет. Самое сложное — это не потерять себя в топкой паутине родительских ожиданий.

Тайлер знает: если он и подарит своей матери дворец из золота, то почти наверняка похоронит себя под ним.

Порой он смотрит на пролетающие мимо самолеты и думает: однажды он либо будет сидеть в одном из них, улетая высоко-высоко, либо останется лежать здесь, глубоко-глубоко под землей.

Пожалуй, Тайлер не должен думать об этом, но он думает.

*

— Тебе этого не хватает? — как-то спросил Джош.

— Чего именно? — поинтересовался Тайлер.

Джош молчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, а Тайлер в свою очередь думал, что «семейность» и «близость» не совсем подходящие для этого определения. Ему действительно не хватало чего-то неуловимого.

Порой ему казалось, что он сможет перевернуть целый мир, если бы только у него была уверенность в материнской любви. Порой ему казалось, что он сможет добиться всего, чего только захочет, если у него будет место, куда он в любой момент сможет вернуться. Но стоит ему собрать сумку и выйти за порог, как двери дома навсегда для него закроются. 

Его выставят прочь.

— Однажды всё изменится, — вместо ответа на его вопрос пообещал Джош. — И всё это перестанет иметь какое-либо значение. Никто не в праве говорить тебе, как проживать свою жизнь — даже родители.

Тайлер не нашелся с ответом и молча кивнул.

Джош обнял его и притянул ближе.

* 

— Ты уже выбрал картину, по которой будешь писать сочинение на лето? — спрашивает Джош снова.

Мисс Джейкобсон ведет уроки и в старшей школе тоже. Её мало волнует, что на её занятиях ученики почти никогда не говорят по-настоящему откровенно; она любит рассуждать о сложном и подбрасывать старшеклассникам противоречивые темы для размышлений. 

_«Выберите картину, которая отражает ваше представление о том, как выглядит ад,_ — сказала она в последний учебный день, — _и напишите мне об этом сочинение»._

Тайлеру в тот момент вдруг стало смешно, ему захотелось выкрикнуть: _«Хотите увидеть ад? Да вы просто посмотрите вокруг!»_ Но он промолчал. 

На занятиях мисс Джейкобсон мало кто говорит то, что думает.

Он знает, что Джош пишет о Босхе. Пожалуй, это не такой уж и плохой выбор — он достаточно очевидный и уж наверняка безопасный. Он не вызовет вопросов, но и особого интереса — тоже. Многие напишут о Босхе. Когда ад выглядит как нечто безумное и сюрреалистичное, это успокаивает, и даже можно убедить себя, что ад — это какой-то другой, очень далекий и жестокий мир, а не одна из неотъемлемых составляющих повседневной реальности. Чтобы заставить человека страдать, можно обойтись и без пыточных инструментов; чтобы напугать, не нужны чудовища. Чтобы ощутить пламя под ногами, не обязательно отправляться в ад, достаточно приехать в Юту в самый разгар очередного жаркого лета.

— Я возьму Уайета, — говорит Тайлер, обхватывая руками колени. — «Мир Кристины».

Джош вскидывает брови и медленно обводит взглядом простирающееся перед ними поле — почти такое же, как на картине.

— Ясно, — говорит он. — Не слишком ли… обыденно для ада?

Тайлер хочет рассмеяться. Тайлер хочет рассказать ему про Кристину Ольсон, которая страдала от прогрессирующего неврологического расстройства и не могла ходить. Тайлер хочет сказать Джошу: «Только попробуй себе представить это: ты ползешь на животе через необъятное поле, хватаясь пальцами за сухую траву, отчаянно пытаясь пробраться вперед, к собственному дому. Светит яркое солнце, горячая земля забивается под ногти, ты глотаешь пыль. Ты не можешь ходить. Ты мог бы ездить в коляске, но тогда пришлось бы постоянно просить близких помогать тебе, а ты этого не хочешь. Ты хочешь сохранить хотя бы видимость свободы, а потому ты ползешь по полю — каждый день, почти каждый день. Тонкие стебли травы режут тебе руки, камни царапают локти и живот. Солнце печет голову и обжигает кожу докрасна, словно кипяток. Твой дом — далеко на горизонте. Но ты ползешь вперед».

Пчела садится Джошу на плечо и тот сначала хочет смахнуть её, но потом сдерживается. У него россыпь красных точек от укусов на руках.

Тайлер качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит он. — В самый раз.

Далеко на горизонте лениво вращаются лопасти ветряков. Вокруг очень тихо. Из-за яркого солнечного света все тени, отбрасываемые предметами, кажутся очень тонкими и вытянутыми, они рябят и колышутся вместе с травой.

На занятиях мисс Джейкобсон мало кто говорит то, что думает, но Тайлер считает, что, пожалуй, готов нарушить эту традицию.

*

— Я написал для тебя песню, — говорит он.

Тайлер стоит в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню, и сжимает укулеле в руках.

Мать поднимает голову от книги, медленно снимает очки. Её волосы забраны в неряшливый высокий пучок, выбившиеся пряди падают на лицо, между бровей залегла глубокая морщинка.

— О, — бесцветно говорит она, хмурясь. — Это чудесно, дорогой.

Повисает пауза. Тикают часы на стене, что-то мерно бурлит в стоящей на плите кастрюле. На кухне жарко из-за готовки и полуденного солнечного света, льющегося с неба прямо в окно. В блюдечке с мёдом, стоящем на столе, утонула пчела — сахарный сон, липкая и сладкая смерть.

На лице у матери — ни следа интереса, только растерянность и немного недовольства.

Тайлер разворачивается и, не говоря ни слова, уходит прочь.

*

Джош рассказывал много разных вещей.

— Дева Мария сравнивала себя с ульем, а сына Божьего — с пчелой. Пчёлы могут размножаться без оплодотворения, это называется партеногенезом, а потому древние считали их символом целомудрия и чистоты. Улей символизировал Церковь, а пчёлы — всё духовенство: считалось, что они такие же трудолюбивые и просветленные. Тиара Папы Римского сделана в форме улья, а ещё…

— То есть твоя пасека — это маленькая секта? — украдкой улыбаясь, спросил Тайлер.

Всё как у людей.

Джош насмешливо фыркнул.

— Мои пчелы — это моя паства, — гордо сказал он, широким жестом обводя задний двор. — Если серьезно, то с ними связано столько религиозных отсылок — просто с ума сойти можно. Я где-то читал, что даже иконостасы в православии сделаны по принципу сот.

В ответ Тайлер хмыкнул и отвернулся, посмотрел на простирающийся впереди простор.

В тот день было пасмурно и ветрено, белые простыни бились на ветру, словно огромные крылья неведомого существа, готовящегося взлететь. По кирпичной стене пристройки, вдоль которой росли подсолнухи, ползли тени от облаков. Где-то вдалеке в вуали из песчаной пыли ехала машина, то и дело виляя по ухабистой грунтовой дороге.

Тайлер ненавидел жару, но такие вот окутанные облачной дымкой дни он ненавидел ещё больше. Они сбивали с толку, будто с солнцепека ты заходил в сизый крапчатый холод церкви и весь покрывался гусиной кожей, или будто стоял в просторном актовом зале у белой доски, теребя белый мелок — искал какой-то ответ, но ответа не было, не было видно белого на белом, не было больше никаких сил.

На соседней ферме хозяин вместе с сыновьями ремонтировал комбайн — приближалось время сбора урожая. 

Тайлер отвел взгляд в сторону, посмотрел на ульи. 

Несколько лет воскресной школы за плечами, еженедельные походы в церковь. Мать всегда заставляла их молиться за обедом — истовая католичка.

— То, что при работе с пчёлами постоянно приходится терпеть боль от укусов, — это тоже что-то религиозное? — не успев подумать, спросил Тайлер. — Вроде искупления. Страдания в обмен на сладость, и всё такое.

Джош промолчал. 

Тайлер обнял колени, уткнулся в них лицом и украдкой подумал о сыне Божьем, которого Господь отправил к людям, в чужой и холодный мир, чтобы тот своими муками подарил всем надежду на спасение. Тайлер подумал о трутнях, изгнанных из собственного дома и обреченных на смерть. Тайлер подумал о Джоше.

Тайлер подумал о Джоше.

И совсем немного — о будущем.

Ветер принес с соседней фермы звук работающего комбайна и прохладными пальцами коснулся лица.

— Пойдем в дом, — сказал Джош, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сегодня холодно.

— Ты иди, — пробормотал в ответ Тайлер. — Поставь чайник. Я посижу тут ещё пару минут.

Он закрыл глаза, слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Стальные облака ползли высоко в небе, тонкие стебли травы щекотали босые ноги. Зрение у Тайлера сливалось с редкими лучами солнца, вкус — с мёдом, речь — с рёвом комбайна вдалеке.

_Чего вы боитесь больше всего?_

*

В тот день они с Джошем решают сотворить облако. 

Самое настоящее, способное подняться в небо и остаться там, способное воспарить высоко-высоко. 

Впервые за долгое время Тайлер вне себя от счастья, его переполняет восторг, и благоговение, и сладостное, немного пугающее ощущение собственной мощи, а заодно и своей крошечности. Когда облако начинает медленно подниматься, он хохочет и крепко прижимается к Джошу, и они оба пляшут на пожарище, раскидывая ногами черную, дымящуюся золу, пока она обжигает им щиколотки. Они всё скачут и скачут, кружатся, как безумные, задыхаясь от едкого, жгущего глаза дыма, и смеются, смеются, смеются. По очереди они указывают пальцами вверх, где неторопливо уплывает к горизонту их черное, как сама ночь, творение.

Обугленная солома пачкает их с головы до ног, запах гари прочно окутывает волосы и руки, насквозь пропитывает одежду. Хочется пить. У поцелуя Джоша горьковатый привкус, и когда он касается руками лица Тайлера, на коже остаются жирные черные полосы. Это должно остановить их, заставить одуматься. Это их не останавливает. Своими черными, как смоль, пальцами Тайлер впивается в чужие волосы, приникает губами всюду, куда только может дотянуться. Его белую майку уже не спасти, он стаскивает её через голову и отбрасывает в сторону, прямо на пепелище. Сажа пачкает бока и спину, в лопатку впивается острый изгиб соломинки. Джош вжимает Тайлера в горячую от солнца землю, накрывает его тело своим, и не позволяет отвлечься, не позволяет даже вздохнуть. Рядом догорают остатки костра. Жар липнет к лицу и волнами омывает кожу. 

Тайлеру кажется, что он горит.

Ветер подбрасывает вверх желто-красные искры, несколько из них случайно попадают Джошу на спину, и он зло шипит сквозь зубы от боли, но не отстраняется. Своими поцелуями он спускается ниже, прижимается лицом к перемазанной сажей шее Тайлера и медленно, чувственно проводит по ней языком. Тайлер стонет. Джош улыбается весело и возбужденно. Он раздвигает Тайлеру ноги, нетерпеливо прижимается ближе, начинает двигаться в рваном, безумном ритме, жадно шаря руками по его телу. 

Дым все ещё стоит столбом, заслоняя небо. Если присмотреться, то почти можно увидеть тот самый момент, когда остатки соломы, пожираемые огнем, превращаются в пепел. Это красиво.

Это безумно красиво.

Тайлеру кажется, что он горит.

*

Он ненавидит, когда мать кричит.

Она кричит.

— Тебе там что, мёдом намазано? — волосы выбились из хвоста на затылке, гнев исказил лицо. — Можно подумать там, куда собираешься уехать, тебя кто-то ждёт. Можно подумать, что кому-то нужны музыканты!

Мать этого не говорит, но отголоски горечи всё равно чувствуются за каждым её словом: _«Мне не нужен сын-музыкант, сын-неудачник. Мне не нужен сын-мечтатель. Ты вырос совсем не таким, как мне представлялось»._

Тайлер думает о Джоше. 

Он пытается стерпеть это и убедить себя, что ему больше не больно. 

Но ему больно. И потому он тоже кричит.

— Я не обязан сидеть в этом городе целую вечность!

— Неужели ты не понимаешь? — мать с силой ударяет рукой по столу, и звук — как от выстрела. — Ты же губишь себя, весь свой потенциал! Ты губишь свою жизнь!

— Да, но это моя жизнь!

Злые, отчаянные слезы вот-вот прорвутся наружу. Сердце горит, как печь. Глаза мерцают, губы дрожат, голос взволнованно пенится.

Тайлер вдруг понимает, что у него больше нет сил перемалывать свою обиду на этом жернове жалости. Больше нет желания через стихи избавляться от лишних слов, пока они обугливаются, бьются об углы, глупые и сослепу слепленные, жалкие, как навсегда заснувшие в меду пчелы. В голове звучат лишь тихий вой, и улюлюканье, и лепет.

— Скажи мне, куда ты поедешь?

Мать кажется грозной и пугающей, как сама стихия.

Тайлер прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Какая разница, куда ехать, если я просто не хочу оставаться _здесь?_

Хлопает входная дверь, материнский окрик долетает через приоткрытое окно и толкает в спину, но Тайлер бежит изо всех сил. День клонится к вечеру, августовский воздух густеет, тяжелеет, и на какое-то мгновение духота становится почти невыносимой, но затем отступает. Предзакатное солнце изо всех сил тянется последними лучами к небу, к бархатной дымке облаков. Где-то вдалеке по полю идет комбайн.

Тайлер бежит.

*

— Тайлер, Тайлер! — голос Джоша проносится над пустым полем, эхом разлетается по сторонам. 

Высокая трава достает ему почти до пояса, скрывая ноги, и со стороны кажется, будто верхняя половина его тела просто зависла в воздухе, а внизу нет ничего — только острый край переломанного позвоночника, огромная рваная рана и блестящие ленты кишок, покачивающиеся на ветру. Если хорошенько постараться, можно представить, как кровь капает вниз и тут же впитывается в землю. Это поле уже повидало так много крови, наверняка оно будет не против получить и ещё немного.

— Тайлер!

Джош оглядывается вокруг, он выглядит испуганным. В его голосе чувствуются панические нотки. Полумрак окутывает его фигуру, размывая детали, скрадывая черты лица, но язык тела достаточно красноречив, чтобы заметить главное.

Джош выглядит испуганным.

_Чего вы боитесь больше всего?_

— Я здесь! — окликает его Тайлер, поднимаясь на ноги и размахивая рукой.

От облегчения руки Джоша безвольно повисают вдоль тела, опускаются плечи, и на секунду он замирает на месте, жадно глядя на Тайлера, а затем срывается с места и бежит. В последний момент он не сбавляет скорости и врезается в Тайлера со всего маху, сразу всем телом, выбивая из груди дыхание, крепко обхватывая его руками и прижимая к себе.

Джош утыкается лицом ему в шею, нервно комкает пальцами ткань рубашки на спине. 

— Господи, — шепчет он. — Твоя мать сказала, что вы поругались и ты убежал, и я знаю, что Петерсоны сегодня проходились комбайном по полю, и я… И я… Господи, Тайлер, я подумал, что…

Его всего трясет. Тайлер неловко обнимает его в ответ и молчит, глядя на темнеющее небо без единой звезды.

Он знает, о чем говорит Джош. Он знает. Тайлер не должен был думать об этом, но он всё равно думал — и слава богу, потому что именно это помогло ему понять, что спасение стоит искать где угодно, но только не в смерти. 

Нагретая за день земля, ровный и успокаивающий гул пчёл, безбрежное поле с тяжелыми колосьями пшеницы, лопасти ветряков, острые лезвия комбайна, выгоревшее пепелище и перемазанная сажей улыбка Джоша — всё это красиво, безумно красиво. Вот только смерть не бывает красивой никогда.

Пару часов назад, поднявшись на холм, Тайлер был полон решимости, но вдруг вспомнил мягкую вязь сочиненной им мелодии. Она зазвучала в голове, полилась над полями и лугами, тонкой ниткой соединила между собой последние солнечные лучи, и в желто-красной утробе горизонта Тайлер увидел его — дворец из золота, сияющий прямо в предзакатном небе. Тонкие острые шпили, расшитые причудливой вязью полотнища флагов и высокие деревянные ворота, раскрытые нараспашку, ждущие только его. 

Но время ещё не пришло. 

Видение дрогнуло и пропало. Тайлер увидел перед собой уродливые коробки ульев и подумал о пчёлах, которых раньше считали оброненными на землю слёзами Ра, бога солнца _(Джош рассказывал много разных вещей)_. Тайлер сел в высокую траву и заплакал. Слезы стекали вниз по ладоням и тут же впитывались в землю. Вокруг жужжали пчёлы, высокая трава касалась плеч, словно утешающие материнские руки.

Тайлер подумал о Джоше.

И совсем немного — о будущем, о _своем собственном_ будущем, за которое только он один в ответе. Наверняка оно будет нелепым, непредсказуемым, странным и совсем не таким, как ему представлялось, но оно будет _его_ , и никто не в праве отобрать у него это.

Комбайн прошел по полю, солнце укатилось за горизонт. Посреди медленно опускающейся на землю темноты нежно запели сверчки. Тайлер так и сидел на месте, молчал и думал, _думал, думал_ , пока его не нашел Джош.

— Господи, Тайлер, я подумал, что…

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе говорит он, прикусывая губу, запуская руку в чужие волосы. — Но всё в порядке. Мы в порядке. 

Жизнь продолжается.

Звезды проступают на черном небе медленно, словно мелкие детали на проявляющейся фотографии. Блуждающие огни, россыпь блесток, аккуратные четки для счета обид, которые лопнули и укатились ввысь. Тайлер и Джош лежат в траве, повернувшись друг к другу лицом. Ночью Юта совсем другая, её будто вывернули наизнанку: нет палящего солнца, нет постоянного чувства жажды, и даже пчёлы попрятались по своим домам. 

Нет чувства отчаяния, раздирающего изнутри, как кислота.

Тайлер прикрывает глаза, ощущая мягкие прикосновения Джоша к своему лицу.

— Я сочинил песню, — говорит он.

Джош несмело улыбается.

— Хочу послушать.

Мелодия льется сквозь ночь и тьму, сквозь тишину, сквозь лопасти ветряков и лезвия стоящего во дворе комбайна. Тонкой нитью она оплетает зависшие в воздухе самолеты, покачивающиеся на ветру колосья, два мальчишеских силуэта, скрывающихся в траве. 

Высоко в небе, на расстоянии одного гипотетического будущего, в звездном свете переливается построенный из золота дворец.

Джош улыбается. 

Тайлер перехватывает дыхание и начинает петь.


End file.
